Meet Angel
by Darbydoo95
Summary: It was just a normal day for Angel Peacock: her mom getting on her nerves and her going for a walk with her trusty bag. But when Angel sees a light flashing in the woods, her whole life is flipped. She's in a other universe! One where her favorite books, Harry Potter, come to life! What adventures will Angel and the rest of the gang go on? Will there be love? AU and OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, Mortal Kombat characters or any reconizable characters.**

* * *

**Chapter one:Angel**

"Die! Die you son of a biscut eater! Die!" I yelled as I kept pressing the random buttons. Sonya Blade moved with the motions, like I told her to. She moved so gracefully across the TV screen, but I knew that sooner or later I was gonna get hit and it would just be a downward spiral from there.

"Angel! Quiet down a bit!" I heard my mother yell at me. I tried to keep my concentration on my game, but my mom was persistent. "Angel! Shut up!"

"Fine!" I yelled. "I'm going for a walk!" I put on my white tennis shoes, that I got for twenty dollars at Wal-mart, and grabbed my extra large back pack that I took with me everywhere.

My bag had every part of my life in it. It had a small but thick scrapbook that held two pictures per page. It was filled with pictures of all my friends and family, it had a sketch book, colored pencils, blending sticks, charcoal, and plain pencils. It had five college ruled notebooks, colored ballpoint pens, and black and blue flow ink pens, spare clothes in case of an accident, my make up, a few books that I loved, and two thousand dollars.

I've been saving money for the past three years from babysitting jobs and cleaning houses. I kept the money with me just in case of an emergency. better be safe than sorry.

Lately my mom has been getting on my case about- well- everything. My manners aren't good enough, my hair isn't fixed right, my make up isn't enough, my imagination is too wild, everything about me is wrong.

I went to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My long blonde hair was pulled into a low ponytail. My bangs covered my blue-grey eyes and my blonde eye brows. I had a bunch of freckles that went across the bridge of my nose and ended on the far ends of my high cheek bones. I looked too normal. My big bust and my big butt are the only things that people remember... Unless I have a five minute conversation with them, then they think I'm weird. That's just fine with me. Normal is a setting on a washing machine.

I grabbed my black hoodie out of my room really quick and went back to the door. My stomach was acting weird. It was like it was trying to tell me something, but I just needed some air. What could go wrong?

I opened the door and walked out of my home. The feeling in my stomach got worse; something was going to happen, but I didn't know what.

* * *

As I got farther and farther from my home, the more uneasy I felt. I felt a little better, knowing that I had my back up stuff and all the important things in my bag. I was paranoid and I knew it but Good God! This was getting ridiculous!

I was walking down the street with my ear-buds in, listening to Panic! At the Disco! I had been walking for about thirty minutes but I haven't calmed down yet, also, it was just a beautiful day!. Suddenly I saw something flash in the woods next to me. I stopped and looked into the woods. It flashed again, but this time I noticed that it was a purple flash.

Purple is my favorite color. I don't know what it is, but every time I see something purple, I have to check it out. I'm obsessed with all things purple.

I took out one of my ear-buds and went into the woods to get closer to the flash I saw. 'What would Harry Potter do?' I was also obsessed with the Harry Potter books. I've read all the books five times, I've seen each movie about twenty times, wrote hundreds of fanfictions. I got every detail about Harry, Draco, and many other characters drilled into my head.

The thought of what Harry would do was quickly shoved out of my mind as the purple flash shown again but brighter. The closer I got to the flash, the brighter it got. The flash started to get closer, and I realized that it was on the ground. My eyes followed the the point the flash seemed to be laying.

I finally got to the flash and got a closer look. It was a plain silver chain with a medium sized amethyst for the pendent. I thought it was beautiful. I looked at the necklace for a little longer when my stomach gave a violent lurch. It was like my guts were telling me not to go near it, but it was to late. I already saw the purple and my body wouldn't listen to my brain or my gut. My hand reached out for the necklace. The flash started to shine... quicker? It was kind of like a light on a bomb that was about to go off. My hand grasped the amethyst and I picked it up.

Suddenly there was a huge purple light that was so bright that I got dizzy. I fainted and fell to the ground.

* * *

When I woke up, there were two men hovering above me. One was a old man with a long white beard and sparkling blue eyes that were behind half mooned glasses.

The other was _way_ younger. He had neck length black hair that looked like it could use a good washing. His black eyes bore into my very soul and his sneer made me uneasy. "Snape? Dumbledore?" I asked before fainting once again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Once again I do not own anything or anyone but Angel and her family and friends at home.**

I was starting to regain consciousness again when I heard two voices talking next to the... couch I was laying on. "Who do you think she is Severus?" asked an elderly voice. I just layed there and pretended to be asleep.

"I honestly have no idea Albus. She fainted before I could enter her mind," said a deep voice that almost made me shiver.

'Enter my mind?' I thought, 'Like legilimency?'

"Where's Black and Lupin? The rest of the Order?"

"Sirius needed a few hours outside. The rest of the Order are getting ready to fetch Harry tonight," the elderly one said.

'Harry? Sirius Black? It can't be..."

"Potter causing his family even more grief?" the younger one said bitterly.

I didn't care if they were really talking about _the_ Harry Potter, I wasn't going to let that git talk about anyone like that. "Exscuse me?" I asked in a sassy tone, "What did Harry ever do to you?" I looked at the man. He was wearing a black robe... that's about it.

"He's a spoiled little brat who gets everything he wants," Snape growled while glaring at me, "He's cruel, irrigant, and rash. He's just like his father!"

'Yep this is definitely Snape,' I thought. "How do you know that? How many people actually go inside that house and watch how his relatives treat him? How do you know so much about him if you never bothered to get to know him?" I paused, "You are holding a grudge against an innocent boy who had no part in it. Grow. Up. Snape."

"Why you little-" he pulled his wand out at me but before he could really aim a spell at me, he was thrown against the far wall. I looked after him in shock as he got back up with a slight limp.

Albus Dumbledore looked at me, shock written on his face. "D-did I do that?"

"Yes my dear," he said, "It seems you have. Why are you so shocked?"

"I'm human! Humans aren't supposed to do that! Magic doesn't exist! I c-can't be a w-witch!" I yelled, "Why did I have to pick up that stupid necklace?"

"Necklace?" Snape asked, "You mean this necklace?" He held up the necklace that I had found in the woods earlier. The purple amethyst sparkled brightly in the sunshine that made it's way into the dusty house.

"That's it!" I yelled snatching it out of his hand and looking at it. Its silver chain shone brightly as I held it into the sun to get a better look. The necklace has a silver rim around the stone and the chain would lower the stone into the root of my bosom.

* * *

"Why don't you tell us a little about yourself, dear?" Dumbledore said kindly with his blue eyes twinkling.

"Well my name is Angel Peacock. I'm fifteen years old, almost sixteen. My favorite actor is Alan Rickman, and my favorite book is Harry Potter and the Half-blood Pri-"

"Hold on," Snape said, "Your favorite book is _Harry Potter_? Impossible!"

"Where I'm from, Harry Potter is just a story. He doesn't even exist. Magic doesn't exist." Snape looked me in the eye and I felt a push at the back of my eyeballs. I knew he was trying to use legilimency on me. Seeing as I couldn't protect my mind yet, I decided to think one weird word that would get Snape so annoyed that he would leave me alone. 'Penis, penis, penis,penis, penis.'

"Would you stop that?" Snape growled at me, anger flushed his face to a shocking shade of red.

"Never!" I yelled raising my fist into the air and running into the entrance hall.

It was just like I pictured it would. It had the dark, dusty air to the place that I could practically feel while reading the book. 'Book... Scrapbook... MY BAG!' My train of thought went through all the stops quickly and a slight state of panic rang through me. "Where's my bag? My whole life is in that bag!"

_"Accio Angel's bag,"_ I heard Dumbledore say. My bag came flying from the kitchen and into my arms. "Thank God you're ok!" I yelled gripping my bag tightly in my arms. I lifted the flap that closed my bag and pulled out my scrapbook. I took out a normal, muggle photograph of me holding two books. One of the books had "_Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_," and the other was "_Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_." "Do you believe me now?" I asked handing Snape the glossy picture.

"How did you know my old nick name?" Snape asked looking me in the eyes. I didn't feel him try to get into my head this time and so I started to speak.

"It's the sixth book in the series. Is this the first year that you're using Grimwald Place as y'all's headquarters?"

"Yes it is. Why?" Dumbledore asked.

"This year you will be forced to hire Umbridge and Harry gets in trouble for using the patronus charm in the presence of his muggle cousin while trying to save said cousin and himself."

"That happened today actually. Harry is coming over tonight," Dumbledore replied.

"So he isn't here yet?" asked a female voice from behind me.

* * *

I turned around to see eight red headed people standing at the door. I instantly reconized Ginny Weasley. To me she looked like alittle much. She wore too much make up, too much everything... except clothes. She was wearing a tank top and a mini-skirt with three inch high heels.

"Ah," Dumbledore walking up to Arthur and Molly, "Hello my dear friends. I would like to introduce you to Angel Peacock."

"Hi!" I said excitedly while looking at the Weasley twins, "I just have to say this now, I'm a huge fan of your Wheezes." The twins smiled brightly and shook my hand. On the outside I was cool as cucumber, but on the inside I was fangirling big time.

"Ms. Peacock over here is new to the Order and she will be going to Hogwarts at the start of term."

At this point Sirius Black and Remus Lupin came in through the front door, looking at me. Something snapped in my head when Dumbledore said that I was going to Hogwarts that I barely noticed. "Pardon me for a moment," I said while making my way up the old, creaking stairs. Once I turned the corner, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I let out a girly shreak that I'm fairly sure hurt Remus' ears. I jumped up and down while screaming my fangirl head off. Suddenly, Mrs. Black's portrait sprang to life and yell horrible things at me, but I didn't care. "Oh shut your trap you hag! I'm going to Hogwarts!"

Finally, I had gotten calmed down and had calmed down Mrs. Black. When I got to the bottom of the stairs I saw Fred, George, and Ron on the floor laughing their butts off and Sirius trying not to join them. "I need to go to Diagon Alley. I don't have a wand, robes, clothes, or anything else I need."

"How much money do you have with you?" George asked with a small bit of concern in his voice and on his face.

"Two thousand muggle American dollars..." I said softly.

Hermione gasped, "That will get you about..." she paused to think, "198 galleons, 10 sickles, and 10 knuts."

"I'm going to guess thats not a lot..." I said lowering my head in a sort of shame.

"Well," said Hermione, "We're going to have to shop for you like a first year. We're going to have to get your wand, robes, hat, cloak, well... everything! That adds up to about $42,752 in the American currency. About 4245 galleons, 8 sickles and 5 knuts."

My eyes filled with tears as I listed all the things that I needed just to go to Hogwarts and the things I would need for myself like clothes, underwear, make up, toothbrush, hairbrush, toothpaste, and other things. I was doomed.

Dumbledore stepped up and said "We will go to Gringotts tomorrow and see what we can do."

It finally hit me, 'I must have been brought here for a reason! Maybe it's so I can help them defeat Moldyshorts faster!' I tapped Dumbledore on the shoulder and motioned my head toward the empty kitchen to talk to him.

"Please excuse us for a moment," he said to the group that were slowly migrating to rooms that Sirius and Remus were showing them to.

"I know how to defeat Tom," I said. He looked shocked, but I couldn't tell if it was because of my information or because I knew Voldemort's real name.

"How do you know?"

"Those books that I told you about earlier. There are seven of them. One for each year. In the sixth book, you tell Harry about Horcruxes, and you take him to get Slytherin's locket. But the locket in the cave is a fake. Regulus black took it and hid it in this house. Harry already killed one in his second year."

"The diary..."

I nodded. "One is the Cup of Hufflepuff, which is in Bellatrix Lestrange vaults. The diam of Helena Ravenclaw, which is in the room of requirements. Another is the house ring that belonged to Tom's mother's family. One is his familiar, Nagini. The last one is... Harry, but i have a feeling you already knew that."

"I had my suspisions, but I couldn't be sure."

"Well you're right. If we work on it now, we may be able to be rid of Tom within the next year. We can save so many lives!"

"You're right Ms. Peacock. But how are we supposed to get these items?"

"Well the diam and the locket are easy enough to get. We can get Sirius to tell Kreature to give us the locket. The diam, we can just walk into the room of requirements and get it.

"The cup?"

"You could write to the Gringotts managr. Seeing as Lucius Malfoy had to sell his dark items, I'm guessing that they don't allow them in the bank.

"I'll write to them when I can. How about the ring?"

"Keep gloves on at all times when you handle the ring. If you don't, you will die. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. _You. Will. Die_" Dumbledore gulped.

"Now about Harry and Nagini, I have no idea. There are many ways that I think the Horcrux in Harry could have died. I personally think that the horcrux in Harry should have died when he was bitten by the basilisk in his second year, but apparently it was only when Tom hit Harry with the killing cures did the horcrux get destroyed. Harry didn't die, but he got right back up and killed Tom. Nagini's head was chopped off with the sword of Gryffindor by Neville Longbottom."

"I think I should write to the bank as soon as humanly possible."

"I would say so. I need a lot of things: Muggle clothes, my school supplies, and so on. I only have one set of muggle clothes left."

"We will set it up so you will get a whole new wardrobe. Don't worry my dear." With a wave of his hand the kitchen doors opened and everyone came in. "I would also suggest that you, Severus, and I keep this to ourselves." I just nodded in agreement and sat down at the table.


	3. not a chapter

**Hey everyone! This isn't a chapter but I just had to say something. I don't mind if you give CONSTRUCTIVE critisim, but when you say something just because you didn't like it, it hurts.**

**You guys, you know who you are, are just bullies and I will not take it. If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT! Simple as that. I'm writing this fanfiction because I want too, not to make you guys happy. **

**On to other business. I'm trying to figure out who to make Angel love, or if she should go home. **

**Should Angel:**

**1)Go Home**

**2) Love/ Marry Harry**

**3) Love/ Marry Draco**

**4) Love/ Marry Ron**

**5) Love/ Marry Fred and George.**

**Another Poll **

**Should Sirius die in this story?**

**Yes**

**or**

**No**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Before I start the next chapter I wanted to say that my spelling and grammar suck. Also, in my story, the time is different. Harry and the other fifth years were born in 1995, so it's like 2011 in the story here. And for those who say "But that's not when it happened." I don't care. This is my story, not yours! This is a AU and I don't own anyone except for Angel and her friends at home; everyone else belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

I was sitting on the couch with Fred and George talking about an idea for pranks and toys to sell in their shop when the door finally opens. "And that's why you always need playing cards. You could charm them to build themselves into a house of cards." I said excitedly. Fred and George laugh at my excitement.

"Harry!" I heard Hermione yell as she ran into Harry's arms. Her frizzy hair bounced as she settled into Harry's tight hug.

"Harry mate," Ron said, patting Harry on the back.

"Come on Harry. There's this girl you got to meet," Hermione said, "She's a muggle-born and she's so nice!"

"Not bad looking either," I could practically hear the wink in his voice.

Fred and George gave each other a look after they watched me blush. George grabbed my right wrist and Fred grabbed my left. "Come on Angel! You need to meet Harry. He's a very handsome bloke!"

"Fred! George! No!" I yelled as they pulled me into the entrance hall towards Harry. I resisted with all my might, but they were too strong. Finally, I saw him.

Harry James Potter looked just how my imagination told me he would. His dark brown hair was messy and sticking up in random places. His almond shaped green eyes were hidden behind thin rimmed glasses. He walked up to me... or should I say that he was pushed. The hand that Ron had on Harry's back pushed the young man away from him and closer to me.

I looked into Harry's eyes for I don't know how long. "Hi," Harry said, "I'm Harry Potter. I hear your name's Angel."

"You heard right. Angel Peacock at your service," I said with a smile.

"Did you tell him that she's coming to Hogwarts with us?" Fred asked.

For some reason, Harry's eyes got a little brighter when he heard that. "Really? What year?"

"I think fifth year, but I still need a wand and other things," I paused thinking for a second, "I think I may even try my hand at flying."

"We've been teaching her about Quidditch," Fred said while putting an arm around my shoulders.

"She's a natural!" George yelled while ruffling my hair.

"You just crossed the line George!" I jumped up and tackled him playfully. He screamed and grabbed onto my sides. I reaction was a instant, violent jerk and a small scream and giggle, "Oh no..."

Fred and George looked at each other and then grinned evilly. "So Angel-" Fred started turning toward me.

"You're ticklish?" George finished.

"Please don't," I asked shyly.

"How ticklish-" George grinned.

"Are you?" Fred completed as he took a step in my direction.

While I was watching Fred, George took his chance. He pushed his fingers into my sides and wiggled them. "No!" I yelled through the giggles. I could hear Ron, Hermione, and Harry laughing at us. "Traitors!" I yelled.

* * *

"Fred, George," Sirius said as he came into the living room with a mug of coffee in his hand, "Let the girl breathe. She's going blue." Fred and George stopped almost immedently. I slumped down onto the ground and tried to catch my breath.

"How's your mom doing Sirius?" I asked.

"I gave her to Kreature, and he gave me the locket in return." He tossed me the locket and I smiled. I thought 'Two down, five to go.' "Thanks for cutting her down. I put her in her old room that's silenced. She can scream and shout all she wants in there."

"Yay," I said, "Now someone help me up." Harry stepped up and grabbed my outstretched hand. His hands were so soft, but callused at the same time. I looked at Harry and he smiled at me.

"Harry dear!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed when she saw Harry, "It's nice to see you dear. We were waiting on you to eat dinner. Still warm."

"Hello Harry," Ginny said, still in the horrid clothes from earlier, "How are you?"

"I'm fine Gin," Harry replied, "You?"

"I'm well. Thinking about trying out for quidditch this year."

"So Angel," Remus started, "Tell us about yourself." I saw Snape stiff up as I sat down on the other side of the table.

"What do you want to know?" I ask.

"Anything you are willing to tell us," Sirius said.

"Well, I'm from America, Mississippi in fact. I love to write, I'm obsessed with the color purple," here some people laughed, "My favorite movie is Beauty and the Beast (Hermione cheered); and I'm 15, but I turn 16 in October."

"You're pretty old to be a fifth year," Ron pointed out.

"Well, I came into magic pretty late, and Professor Dumbledore thought it would be best if I just started there."

"If you had to choose," Harry asked me much to Ginny's dismay, "What house do you want to be in?"

"Well," I replied, "I think it's a tie between Gryffindore and Slytherin." Shocked faces looked at me from all around the table. "I'm rash at most points and I help out when I can, but I'm not particuarly brave, I'm sneaky, and I like to think of myself as clever. I'm pretty sure that the hat almost wanted to put Fred and George in Slytherin. My opinion is, I would do well in Slytherin, but I will thrive in Gryffindore."

Snape finally spoke up and said, "You'll be in Slytherin."

"Why do you say that?" I asked him, leaning my head on the top of my hand, smiling softly at him. I saw him blush lightly. If I wasn't paying such close attention to him, I would have missed it.

"Because," he cleared his throat, "You seem as though you have Potter's bad luck." He looks at me, fairly bewildered that I smiled at him.

I giggle and nod my head, "I have heard of Harry's luck. Hopefully, nothing too bad will happen this year." I look around the table and saw that almost every man's cheeks were a slight red color. _'Hmmm,'_ I thought, _'I wonder if I have any creature in me. But that can't be. I wonder if this is even a different universe. Maybe that necklace just brought me here.'_ I looked at Harry and smiled. "So, Harry," I asked him, "When is your birthday?" This of course I know, from back home, but I couldn't let them know this.

"July 31st," Harry replied.

"But that's tomorrow!" I yelled.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal."

"What do you mean it's no big deal? Of course it's a big deal. You're turning 15!"

"When's your birthday?" Harry asked me trying, and failing to change the subject.

"October 31st. Now tomorrow, I'm gonna make you a big batch of Chicken and Dumplings, Corn on the cob, and mashed potatos. Enough for the whole house!" I said, "I need to go grocery shopping!"

"I love autumn," Remus interrupted, "It's the perfect temperature, not too hot, not too cold."

"I love it too," I said, "even if my allergies don't." I started to think of my family's "bless you"s and that made me sad. _'Will I ever see my family again? My friends?'_

"Angel?" I heard Hermione call to me, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I said, "Why do you ask?"

"You're crying," Fred said. He touched my cheek and as he pulled his hand away, I saw the shimmer of my salty tears.

* * *

"Wow," I fake laughed, "I didn't even know I was crying." I started to eat to avoid the subject of me crying, "Mrs. Weasley, these mashed potatoes are so good."

"Angel," Harry called, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" I replied.

"Your face looked completely normal. I wouldn't have known you were crying if it weren't for the tears."

I shrugged and stood up. "Sirius," I said looking down at the table, "Can you show me to my room? I'm getting tired."

"Do you have any pajamas?" he replies. He looks at me kind of concerned, or that's what I can see through my bangs. I shake my head, not trusting my voice. Sirius leads me up the stairs and into one of the guest rooms. It had a big bed in it. I guessed that I wasn't going to be sharing the room and it looked like I was right.

The room and the furniture were made out of the same dark hard wood that the rest of the house was made of. The four poster bed had black sheets and a dark grey comforter with a ton of pillows, black and grey, piled into a mountain on the bed.

"Wait here," Sirius told me, "I'll be right back with some sleep clothes for you." I nod my head in understanding. I start to cry. I couldn't hold it in anymore. My family, my friends, who would watch out for Momma? Hot tears rolled down my cheeks as the lump in my throat gave way to sobs.

* * *

Suddenly, I felt a strong arm go around my shoulders and another hand go through my hair, laying my forehead on a equally strong shoulder. I sobbed my heart out. _'I may not ever see my baby sister again! My brothers! I won't see Gavin or Duane. _was holding me's clothes would be stained with tears.

I finally calmed down and saw Sirius' face looking down at me. He didn't have a look of pity but one of understanding. Sirius had lost all his friends but Remus. He lost his family. "T-thank you," I said as he passed me a tissue from the bedside table. "I need to buy new clothes," I said looking at the dusty clothes that I was wearing.

"How about this," Sirius said, "If we can't come up with some money for you to use, then you will take some of money from the Black Vault." He wasn't suggesting it, he was telling me.

"Sirius, I couldn't do that," I said.

"You could, you should, and you will."

"Siri-"

"Do it!"

"Okay, okay. God!"

"Good, here are your pajamas. He said as he handed me a bunch of clothes. "I don't have any lady underwear so I got you a pair of my boxers."

"Thank Sirius," I said in a horse voice.

"Everything will work out like it's supposed to," Sirius said as he hugged me close, "Have faith."

I sniffle and nod my head. He tells me goodnight and makes his way out of my bedroom. I smiled softly and made my way to the bathroom. I just wanted to take a shower and go to bed.

* * *

I look into the mirror that was on top of my dresser at the pajamas Sirius had gotten me. I had on an black tank top and plain black, cotton sleep pants. My wet hair was tied back into braids to give them a wavy look tomorrow. Dumbledore had said that we all would be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow and that we would go to muggle London to get me new clothes.

I closed my eyes and drifted off into my dream world. '_I wonder where my mind will take me tonight.'_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. If you're reading this, I have a few announcements before I start the next chapter. **

**1) My OHSHC fanfiction is up for adoption. I don't really feel the drive to write it anymore and it's just cruel to leave it hanging.**

**2) I'm also writing an original story/novel and I need to work out a way to type that up and update this story, so updates will be at random times.**

**3) If you don't like it, don't read it. Don't leave hurtful comments. That's just plain bullying and I can't stand bullies.**

**4) I would love to thank davros fan for the vote of confidence that they have given me. If it weren't for you I would have given up and left this story in my notebook.**

**Now on with the legal crap that no one likes to do. The Disclaimer. I don't own Harry Potter, the Harry Potter characters or any other famous book, game, TV show, etc. They all belong to their respective creators. **

**Warnings (I know I didn't put this on here before but I am now): A good bit of Ginny bashing and Dumbledore bashing (Not alot though. I love Dumbledore). Graphic conversations.**

* * *

I knew I was dreaming. I felt light and happy. I opened my eyes to see the court yard at my school back home. The early morning air blew through my hair and through the bushes that surrounded the area. I looked down at myself and saw that I was wearing my school uniform. I felt the material of the maroon polo and the black slacks. I was even wearing the same black tennis shoes that I had left at home.

I walked up to the stone table that my friends and I normally hung out at while we waited for the warning bell to ring. I placed one foot on the seat that came with the table and pushed myself off the ground and sat my butt on the table top.

"Hey Angel," I heard a male voice say to me. It was a very familiar voice. The voice of my best guy friend.

"Gavin!" I yelled launching myself into his arms, "What are you doing in my dream?"

"Actually," he said, his brown hair sweeping across his face, "I'm not Gavin."

"Then who are you?" I asked.

"We are known as 'The Fates,'" said a female voice. _Crystal?_ I thought. I turned to look at a copy of my baby sister.

"We thought that we would take the forms of people you care about. Thought it would make this easier to take in," said another voice from my side. I turned around and saw my best friend ever, Aubry.

"Take what in?" I asked.

"We have some information for you, and it's actually pretty heavy," Gavin said, a look of soft concern on his face.

"What information?" I asked.

"Let's start off with why you are here," he said, "You weren't born in Mississippi. You weren't really born in your universe. On the day you were born, Tom sent five Death Eaters to kill you and your family. Your father had heard news of it just days before your due date and he set up a ritual that would take you to a place that had no magic and no Voldemort."

"So... I'm actually from here?" I asked.

"Yes. Your parents had set up extremely strong wards around your house, and when Voldemort attacked, it took him hours to get them down and by the time he was done, you were gone," Gavin continued.  
"What happened to my birth parents?" I asked them.

"They weren't as lucky. Your parents were killed and your momma found you as she was going out to by her beers."

"That answers who I am, but that doesn't answer why I'm back."

"We thought that you need to know your roots, so we planted that necklace for you to find it. Harry is going to need your help to cope through the next few years," said Crystal.

"Harry will need your support and your help. With your help, Harry will be able to kill Voldemort faster and save more lives," Aubry said.

"You are also destined to find love here. Find your soul mate," said Gavin. I put a hand on my forehead and sat down on the stone bench.

"What were my birth parents' names?" I asked them.

"Victor and Margret Gaunt."

"But that would mean that I'm decedent from... Morfin Gaunt!"

"Not really. Marvolo Gaunt had an affair with a young witch harlot. She gave birth to your grandfather and he got her looks, and the looks just kept getting passed down," Gavin said with a smile.

"Thank God," I replied, "What about my mother?"

"She was half veela and half witch. She was a Slytherin, your father was a Hufflepuff," Gavin chuckled.

"Wow..." I said.

"Oh!" Crystal shouted, "We have something for you. This is the key to the vaults that your parents left you. We added a bit into it."

"How much is a bit?" I asked.

"A few million galleons..." she said as Gavin put the key around my neck.

"What?!" I replied.

"Oh... you have your soul mate here, but you will have the choice to go home and live without him. He can't go with you though. If his magic is gone then he could possibly die," Gavin said looking at me apologetically.

"Then why haven't I died?" I asked looking at him.

"Because you were a baby when you were sent, a new born. Your magic didn't fully develop or was even really there, but your soul mate's has and it could kill him to have it taken away, and if it doesn't kill him, it would be like giving him the Demetor's kiss."

"Why though? I'm fine and I jumped universes."

"All magic is tied to the soul, but seeing as yours just woke up not a day ago, it hasn't had time to fully reveil itself. The more years you stay here, the more you are tied to this place."

I looked at Crystal now and asked, "How many years do I get to be here before I make my choice?"

"Just until Tom Marvolo Riddle is gone. That night we will come to you in your dream and ask you," she answered.

"We have a little surprise in your new vaults for you. Can't tell you now, but know that your mom and family will never notice you're missing. We placed a copy of you there, but even as we speak we are sending visions to your friends," Gavin said.

"Now it's time to wake up and get the day started. Keep and eye out for your soul mate; he can be anyone."

"Do I get a creature inheritance?" I asked.

"Yes, but not until your 16th birthday," Gavin smirked.

"Bye," I said as I watched them fade, and then the courtyard turn into black.

* * *

"Angel," I heard, "Angel, you got to get up." I opened my eyes and looked into the dark grey eyes of Sirius Black.

"Mornin' to you too," I said to him as he backed away. He looked at me and smiled, and unreadable gleam in his eyes. I looked across the room and looked in the mirror. I looked horrible! My wet hair had somehow gotten out of my ponytail and had left me looking like I had a bat in my hair! My pajamas were all tangled around me and I could see my bra strap.

"W-what's on the agenda today?" I asked Sirius. He looked at me and sat on the bed.

"You and the other kids will be going to Diagon Alley. Buy school supplies and anything else you like. You and whoever you pick will have a guide to take you to muggle London to buy those clothes you needed." He looked at my neck and reached toward it slowly. "What's this?" he asked.

I told Sirius all about my dream, leaving out the "other universe" part. He looked at me shocked but then nodded in acceptance. He may not understand how I feel, but he's accepting me anyway. "You can't tell anybody Sirius. I'm going to keep it a secret from even Dumbledore."

"You have my word, Angel," he said raising his hand and laying it over his heart. "Now get dressed. You have a big day a head of you. Don't forget to get some breakfast too."

"I need to go grocery shopping too. I need to make Harry his 'Birthday Feast.'"

"Okay," he said as he stood up, "Get dressed or you'll miss breakfast." With that he walked out of my bedroom.

* * *

I sat up in my bed and stretched. This bed was so soft and warm; I didn't want to get out of it. But if I wanted any breakfast, I had to. I slowly pulled the covers away and shivered at the cool air that blew its way through the drafty house. I tried to put my feet on the floor, but there was something soft under my feet instead.

I looked down and saw a pair of plain black slippers under my feet. Sirius must have brought them in while I was still sleeping. I slipped them on and walked to the bathroom and started to strip. I needed another shower, but this time, I saw that Kreature had gotten me a blow dryer for my hair and a robe to cover me.

I turned on the hot water and waited for it to warm up. I decided to brush through my hair and get the tangles out before I got in. The night before, I had just used soap and nothing else, but today I noticed that there was a bunch of different body washes, shampoos, and soaps.

I picked one of the soaps up and read it. "Instant Acne Remover, Removes all acne within 5 minutes after use. Good for overall body use," it said. _'Really? I wonder if it really can.'_ I poured some into my hand and rubbed it onto my face. I worked into my pores softly and let the water run over it to wash it off.

I looked at the _five_ shampoos. I had Strawberry scented, Watermelon, Vanilla, Chocolate, and Brown Sugar all with matching conditioners. I picked up the vanilla one. I lathered it into my hair and smiled as my fingernails lightly scratched my scalp. I quickly followed with the matching conditioner and looked at the body washes. They were the same scents as the shampoo! I used the Vanilla one and washed every inch of my body. I could smell vanilla all around me and even the steam smelled like vanilla.

I got out of the shower and dried myself before putting the purple bath robe on and blow dried my hair. Afterwards, I walked back into my bedroom to get dressed. I got on my black lace bra and matching panties when I heard two identical pops behind me.

"Hey Angel!" I heard twin voices yell.

"Fred! George! Get out! I'm not decent!" I yelled trying to cover myself. Fred and George were just staring at me with similar bright blushes coloring their cheeks. "I said 'GET OUT!" I threw my sketch book at them; it hit George in the head and landed in his arms. Before I could even blink, they were out of the room.

"What was all that yelling about?" I heard Sirius ask as he ran up by my door.

"What's up?" I hear Harry ask as he walked up.

"We kinda popped into Angel's room..." Fred said.

"And?" Sirius asked. I could basically hear his eyebrow raise as he spoke.

"She was only in her underwear..." George answered. I quickly pulled on a black, graphic tee shirt and dark blue jeans before I opened the door.

"Fred and George Weasley..." I growled as I stepped out of the room. "You two are so dead when I get down there!" I slammed the door in their faces as they looked at me with pure horror.

"Oh Merlin! We are going to DIE!" I heard one of the twins say.

"I'm too young to die!" The other said. I then heard hurried footsteps as they ran off.

* * *

I went back into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. _'Wow,'_ I thought as I examined my face, _'that stuff really did work. Maybe I should get my eye sight fixed while I'm in Diagon Alley. I don't have any contacts here.'_ I carefully then put on my black eyeliner and mascara so I didn't look that pale, and I braided my hair, leaving my bangs to sweep across my face.

I took a deep breath and put on my "Angry Face" as I opened the door of my bedroom and walked out. My plan for revenge would be to let the twins sweat for a few days before "letting it go." But when they don't expect it, BAM, Angel strikes again!

I was almost at the stairs as Ron came out of his room. It was clear to me that he had overslept and no one was ready to wake him up. "Hey Ron," I said as he walked up to me in his muggle clothes, "Wardrobe malfunction?"

"What do you mean?" he asked me while looking down at his outfit.

"Ron," I said slowly, "Your shirt is backwards and inside-out, your pants are undone, and your shoes aren't tied."

"Oh..." he said finally realizing his mistake, "I'll go fix it." He made his way back into his and Harry's room in a quick fashion.

"Take your time," I replied, "I'll wait for you."

"You don't have to. I mean you must really be hungry; you didn't eat much last night."

"Don't you worry about that, I'm making a meal tonight that will fill you _and_ your brothers up. Chicken and Dumplings, Cornbread, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob..." My stomach promptly growled as Ron came out of the room.

"That does sound good," he said, "I've never had American made food before."

"Honey," I said in a sassy voice, "you've never had a Southern Home cooked meal before." He was frozen in place as I started toward the stairs with a slight sway of my hips.

We finally got to the kitchen where Fred and George were looking at the door, waiting on me to come down. I sent them a glare that would rival Snape's as I walked up to Mrs. Weasley. "Do you need any help?" I asked her when I heard Fred and George whimper.

"That would be lovely, dear. Give these to Fred and George would you?" she handed me two plates full of breakfast foods.

"Of course," I said. I walked between them and whispered in their ears, "You two better be glad I won't tell your mother."

"Yes ma'am," they whimpered as I backed away.

"Harry!" I called, "Happy Birthday. Don't forget, I'm making a Southern Feast. No, Mrs. Weasley, you can not help me."

Mrs. Weasley gave a sigh, but didn't say anything. I ate me a rolled up pancake with eggs and bacon in it, and sat down at the table. "Who do you want to go shopping with you today Ms. Peacock?" Snape, who I had just noticed was there, asked.

"Well..." I thought, "I know I want Harry, Ron, Fred, and George with me, but I don't know what adult. I mean, I want someone who knows muggle London..." I cast my head down but looked at him from under my lashes and bangs

"I suppose," he cleared his throat, "I could accompany you and Misters Weasley and Potter."

I looked up at him with a guinuine smile, "You mean it? Really?" I asked him. He just nodded his agreement mutely.

"What are we gonna do today?" asked Fred nervously.

"Well, I need to go to Gringotts. The Fates set me up a vault over there and gave me the key this morning. Then I'm turning over some of it into ₤61,000."

"How much money is in there?" Ron asked.

"Well, The Fates said that there were a few million galleons, maybe more in there."

"Bloody Hell!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well, I do need a new wardrobe, books, and anything I might need. You never know. Plus I plan on getting my eyesight fixed, and maybe a dye job."

"Wait," Harry said, "They can fix eyes?" He had a puzzled look on his face.

"Of course. Why do you think I don't wear glasses?" Ron asked, "Our whole family has horrible eyesight. I was practically blind! It's cheep and you don't have to worry about your glasses falling off your face."

"Cool! Maybe I'll get it done too," Harry said.

Snape stood up and looked at all of us. "Are you lot ready to go? I would like to not spend my whole day shopping if I can help it."

_ 'I have a feeling he's going to be sorely disappointed...'_ I thought as we all followed him over to the Floo.

* * *

"Fred, George, go on ahead and catch her if she falls out," Snape said. Fred and George just nodded and Floo'ed to the Leakey Cauldron.

I learned from Harry's second year to speak clearly and evenly, so I wouldn't get lost, "Diagon Alley," I said. As I landed in Fred and George's arms, I felt so proud of myself. I tried to wait calmly for the rest of our little group, but I was so excited. I was FINALLY going to see the Wizarding World!


	6. Chapter 5

**I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! I HAVE SAID TIME AND TIME AGAIN THAT I DON'T WANT THESE HURTFUL COMMENTS ON MY STORY! ANYONE WHO DOES IT AGAIN WILL BE REPORTED! I'M TIRED OF PEOPLE HATING ON THIS. YOU GUYS ARE NOTHING BUT BULLIES AND YOU ARE DISPICABLE PEOPLE. I WON'T SAY "HUMAN BEINGS" BECAUSE YOU ARE NOT EVEN USING YOUR BRAINS. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! DON'T LIKE DON'T FRIGGIN READ! HOW MANY DAMN TIMES TO I HAVE TO SAY THIS!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any stores or anything famous in this story. **

***Smiles at the nice people who like my stories or are just being nice* Now on with the story! Chapter 5! :D**

I looked around the vast street as Snape practically had to drag me toward the Gringotts bank. I looked at the various stores and businesses in awe and admiration. I saw stores that weren't even mentioned in the books or the movies. There was a hair salon that had witches going in and out of it every second; there was a eye repair shop, a hand me down store, a furniture shop, and a place that sold enchanted muggle clothes. I was definitely going to all of these stores when I got done_. 'I may even buy my own flat or something,' _I thought as we walked up the stairs to the gigantic building.

"Let's get going," Snape griped, "I hate goblins." He took hold of my hand again and pulled me gently into the white establishment.

"Why?" I asked him. I looked around at all the goblin's faces. I wasn't one to judge by looks, but I had to say that these guys were scary.

"Shhhhhh-" Snape said as we walked up to the front desk. "Hello," Snape said, "We have three vaults that need to be visited."

"Where are the keys?" the Head Goblin asked as he stared down at me. I took the chain off my neck and handed the key to the goblin. He was shocked but nodded his head regardless. He knew that it was none of his business; as long as I had the key, that was good enough for him. Harry and George just waved their keys at the goblin. The goblin handed my key back to me and called "Griphook."

"Hello Griphook," I said, "Are you going to take us to our vaults?"

"Yes ma'am," he said, "Three to a cart."

* * *

"Yes sir," I said as I pulled Harry and Snape with me to the carts.

"We will be going to your vault first madam and work our way up," Griphook stated as the carts took off.

"So my vault must be pretty far down, huh?" I asked him with a look of pure curiosity on my face.

"Yes ma'am," was all he said as he concentrated on the rails. I stayed sat down as I watched vault after vault pass by and the wind blew through my hair.

"Hey!" Harry yelled. My hair was slapping him in the face.

I turned my head away from him, "I'm so sorry Harry!" But then I heard sputters beside me. My hair was now hitting Snape in the face. I couldn't hold it anymore and I fell onto the floor of the cart, laughing my ass off. It was just too funny. I could hear Fred and George laughing from behind us and that didn't help.

"We are here," Griphook said as the cart came to a sudden stop. I looked at Snape. He looked pertubed at me laughing at him and Harry, but also a little green.

"Are you alright sir?" I asked him. He nodded his head, but I think that he was worried that if he opened his mouth, words wouldn't come out but this morning's breakfast instead.

"Shall we?" Griphook asked a little annoyed. I nodded my head and climbed out of the cart and went to go check on the Weasleys. When I saw that they were alright, I walked up to Griphook. He was standing by the big vault door waiting on me, "Key please," he said.

* * *

I handed him my key and listened to the locks click over. I was trying not to shake with excitement, but apparently I failed miserably because Ron wrapped his arm around my shoulders to stop me. "Calm down Angel," he said as the doors finally opened.

Inside the tall room were million, maybe billions of galleons, sickles, knuts, old furniture, books, potion ingredients, and anything else you could think of. "That can't be..." I said out loud as I saw a quilt on a couch not far from me. It was my quilt from home! I held it tight and breathed in the scent of my momma's perfume and my sister's shampoo. This quilt has been moved from bed to bed for years and I was it's last owner. "Griphook," I called, "May I please have a bag. I would like to take a few things with me."

"Yes ma'am," he said as he summoned two bags, one smaller than the other. "One of these is a coin purse and the other is a bottomless bag with a _feather light_ charm on it. Anything you want will go in here. You can have anything in here shrinked if you wish it."

I nodded and looked around some more. I looked back at the spot my quilt was on and I saw two letters there. One of them read "To our little Angel" and the other read, "To Angel Peacock." I picked up the second one first and sat on the couch. _'This one must be from The Fates,"_ I thought as I opened it. It was written on a plain stationary in neat cursive letters.

* * *

"Dear Angel," it read,

"We wanted to give you a list of things your birth parents and your god parents left you. We moved everything to this vault to make it easier on you, and so you wouldn't lose anything. On the coffee table by the wardrobe, is a box. In the box is a mirror that will allow you to talk to your friends from home and a bunch of letters that they wrote to you.

While you're in town today, I would suggest you get a trunk that has a secret room attached to it. It will give you a place to be yourself and a place that no one can get to without your permission. It can have TV, DVD, and internet. Electricity is a must.

Take out as much money as you want because it will just be replaced as soon as you leave.

We're all for the fixed eye sight and the hair do. Go for it girl! I would try to get Harry and the Weasley brothers to go for it too.

You will also need a familiar. All we ask is that it you treat it well.

If you tap any of the furniture three times, it will shrink. Take as much as you want.

On the book shelf, are photo albums from when your parents were in school and your god parents. There are also books that will teach you any magic you want to know and of your family trees.

Be careful and have fun,

Fates"

* * *

I nodded and stood. I tapped the couch three times; The Fates were telling the truth, the couch shrunk and I put it in my bag. I went around the room getting books, chairs, beds, kitchen stuff, a desktop computer and it's desk, a TV, a DVD player, and other furniture. I then grabbed the box that held the letters from my friends and the mirror. Finally I stuffed my money bag with 10,000 galleons that I will use through out the year and enough that will turn to pounds and will buy me my muggle clothes.

I walked out of my vault with where everyone was waiting on me, "Okay," I said, "I'm done." They all nodded and made their way back to the carts. We quickly stopped by Harry's vault and the Weasley's vault before we finally left the bank.

* * *

"Where to first?" Harry asked. He looked at me because this shopping trip was mostly mine anyway.

"I need to go talk to a man about a special trunk. You guys wait outside the store," I told them as I walked toward the store that had "Trunks" written in big red letters on the window.

"Hello young lady," the store clerk said, "How may I help you today?"

"I wanted to know if you had any trunks that had apartments attached to them," I told him.

"Oh, I have quite a few. How many bedrooms and baths do you need?"

"I want at least three bedrooms, with conjoined baths, a kitchen, and a big living room," I said.

"I will have to get one and modify it, but it shouldn't take more than five minutes. Any specific color theme?"

"Purple, blue, and black. I want the bedrooms and living room black carpet and the rest black tile."

"Alright ma'am. Let me just find a trunk that is close to that description and work on it." He went back into the back room and not two minutes later, was back with a big black trunk with silver details. He waved his wand over it, and explained to me how it worked. "If anyone opens this without your permission will only find a regular trunk, but if they guess the password,that we will install in a second, they can get in. When you are in the room though, you can do magic in there. I'm also installing a fridge that automatically restocks itself. This trunk also comes with a training room, free of charge of course. Now what do you want your password to be? I hear so many passwords a day, I'll forget it in a few minutes."

I thought about it for a moment; I decided to do a Harry Potter tile. "Half-Blood Prince," I told the clerk. He nodded his head and handed me my trunk. I put my bag of things from Gringotts in there and paid the man the 30 galleons he wanted for it.

* * *

I walked out of the store and went straight across the street with the guys following me. "Harry, do you want to get our eyes done now?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said a little nervously. I grabbed his hand and gently pulled him into the building.

I walked up to the receptionist desk and said, "Hello, me and my friend are getting our eyes fixed before school." The woman looked up at us and smiled.

"Alright, Dears," she said, "Just come on back and we'll get you two out in a jiffy." She stood up and took us to a room fairly close to the front and told us to sit on the wooden table.

Five minutes later, the healer came in with his wand drawn. "Come to get your eye's fixed huh?" he asked. We both just nodded our heads and waited. "Alright," he said, "here we go. _Oculis Clara_." He waved his arm over our heads. We watched as our eyesight got better and better. "You can take off your glasses and contacts now," he said. We did as he said and gasped. It was even better without them! "Just pay Julie, my receptionist," he said as he went to go to his next patent. We paid Julie the 45 galleons for the each of us before we walked out.

"Hey Harry," I said, "I wanna get my hair dyed. You wanna join me?" Harry nodded as we neared the hair salon.

"Hey!" the Weasley brothers said, "We want to go too!" They ran after us and walked into the store. An hour later we all walked out with different hairstyles. Mine was straightened with dyed tips, the color would change with my mood. Harry had his hair spiked and neat with the tips of his hair a emerald green that matched his eyes. Ron had his hair spiked too with yellow tips that made his hair look like it was on fire. Fred had dyed his whole head a deep red color with orange tips, and George did the opposite.

* * *

We walked around Diagon Alley getting all our school supplies. I had bought one of every book at Flourish and Blotts and stuffed them in my trunk. We bought me five sets of new robes, scales, a telescope, cauldron, potion ingredients, parchment, quills, ink, and a wand.

_"__Mommy!"_ I heard a small, scared voice call out, but I didn't see any lost children anywhere._"__Mommy!"_ this time I heard a small mewl come from under the window of the pet shop. It was coming from a small box that held a tiny all black kitten. I looked him over, he didn't look any older than three weeks and he was skinny as a twig.

"I've got you little one," I said as I picked up the kitten. His fur was so soft and he was crying for his mommy.

_"__Are you going to be my new mommy?"_ the small thing asked,_ "The mean man in there scared Mommy off yesterday, and she hasn't come back."_

"Yes, little one," I said to it softly, "I will be your new mommy. Lets go get you looked over. I'll buy you lots of toys, food, and blankets."

_"Thank you Mommy,"_ he said as he fell asleep in my arms.

"Fred, George, go find kitten formula, wet food, and dry food. Harry go get the toys please, and Ron go get him a big blanket. I need to have a few words with the shop keeper."

We all walked in and went our ways. I walked over to the desk and over to the shop owner. "Excuse me," I said, "I found this kitten outside your shop. It was alone and starving because you chased off his mother. Now you owe him a few things. He's going to need shots, and a collar that grows as he does. I'll pay for everything else." My voice was so low and so close to a growl that he didn't dare argue.

"What's his name?" the owner asked me, shaking a bit.

"I think I'll name him Gavin, he's asleep now so go a head and give him the shots." Ten minutes later, we were on our way to the enchanted clothes shop with a sleeping Gavin in my arms and Harry carrying my trunk and Ron carrying Gavin's things.

* * *

We walked in and bought new clothes. I bought mostly color changing Tee shirts and heat charmed hoodies and ultra speedy sneakers. Harry, Fred, and George bought invisibility baseball caps and sound canceling sneaker. Ron bought color changing tee shirts like me and extra durable blue jeans.

We finally mad our way to Muggle London and I sent the boys away while I bought my about 3 different pairs of cotton pajamas in blue, black, and purple, three white and three black bras with matching three pairs of white and black panties.

We went to a place that sold mainly tee shirts, blue jeans, and hoodies. I got about 20 tee shirts, 10 pair of form fitting jeans, 5 different hoodies, and 20 pairs of socks.

We then went to a shoe store. I got a pair of combat boots, a pair of winter boots in brown and black, and 5 different colors of converse shoes.

We then went to a bath and body store. I found a flat iron there and tons of vanilla body sprays and perfumes.

We also went to an Office Depot. I got 30 different colored pens, 20 black pens, 20 blue pens, 10 red pens, and 10 thick one subject, college ruled notebooks.

I then dragged them to the nearest book store and bought 40 different romance, horror, supernatural, fantasy, and teen fiction novels, and 20 mangas.

"Are you done yet?" Snape asked as he rubbed Gavin's head as he gave the kitten his third bottle.

"Yes sir, I got enough to make me happy all year," I replied. I put my new bags in my trunk with my others and took Gavin from Snape. "Thank you for coming with us," I told the man, "I really appreciate it."

We quickly got back to the Leaky Cauldron and flooed back to Grinwauld place. Molly pulled us all into hugs and looked us over. "You dyed your hair! What in the world would convince you to do this?"

"We happen to like it," I said. The tips of my hair were going slightly red, "At least none of us have piercings or tattoos."

_"Mommy! Sleepy!"_ Gavin said to me.

"Yeah baby," Molly just noticed my new pet, "I think it's time for a nap," I turn toward the others, "Thank you all for going with me today. Now lets go get a nap before dinner." I turned and took my trunk upstairs into my room where a large black grim was laying on my bed asleep. "Hey boy," I said shaking the dog, "You gotta get up and off my bed."

The dog looked up at me and turned into Sirius. "Hey Angel! How was your trip?"

"It was good, but right now I just want to sleep."

"Okay, we can talk later tonight."

"Okay bye."

"Grumpy much?" I stuck my tongue out at him and watched him go out of my room.

"You go on to sleep," I told Gavin, "Dinner isn't for like five hours so I'm going to the trunk." I laid him on the bed and locked my door. I got all my shopping bags and things out of my trunk and laid them on the floor. I put all my stuff in the never ending bag and set my watch for two hours. I was going to work in there for two hours and sleep up here for two.

* * *

I grabbed my back pack and said the password, "Half-Blood Prince" and walked into my trunk. It had a tree house like door but when I opened it there was a slide with rails on either side of it. I landed on the floor and smiled. The living room walls were a dark blue while the carpet was black like I asked for.

I chose one of the bedrooms to be my study. The walls were dark purple and had a tall bookshelf on the back wall. One of the walls had a door in there that I later found out was a closet. It would be where I write, study, and do homework. I pulled out a shrunken cherry wood desk and put it back to it's original state. I did the same thing with the desktop computer and hooked it up to the internet and turned it on. I then moved all my books from my bags to my shelf, including all my sketch books, photo albums, journals, and the other books I took from my vaults. I put one of the many lamps I had gotten on the other corner of the desk and a cup by that. I put all my pens in the cup and all my notebooks in one of the drawers on the desk.

I then moved into the living room. The dark blue walls would work great with the furniture I had gotten. I decided to set up the entertainment center first. I put it on a far wall that had a corridor on the side that held the other rooms. I put the DVD player under the entertainment center and the TV on top of it. With all that hooked up, I thought it would be a good time to put the couch and recliners down. I unshrank them and pointed them all toward the TV. The over head light had enough light to cover the whole room so I didn't put a lamp in here. I did put the coffee table between the couch and the TV and unshrank it. Seeing as the table was a light brown while all the other furniture was black, I turned the color.

I walked down to the bedroom that had a plaque on it that said "Master Bedroom" and opened the door. I smiled brightly as I looked at the room. It had purple walls with black paint splatter all over it and a thick, black carpet. I loved it! I took out the king sized bed, black cotton sheets and pillow cases, 12 fluffy pillows, a body pillow, and bed curtains. I set up the bed and made it. I then put the black side tables on either side of the black framed bed and placed a lamp on the right side.

I then pulled out the black wardrobe and set it up, putting half my clothes in here, and keeping half in my bag.

My watch started to go off. The two hours were up. _'Magic really does speed things up,'_ I thought as I climbed up the stairs that the slide turned into. I got out of the trunk and laid what was left of my clothes on the floor. I pulled out a pair of purple pajamas and slid into my bed. I was just going to sleep for a few hours. I fell asleep quickly and I slept deeply with Gavin by my side. "I'm glad I named you after him," I whispered to the sleeping kitten.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! Chapter six! I'm liking how the story is going so far, even if others don't agree with me on how good it is. I have noticed that I got another favorite and I'm super happy. I love that people are liking this and I want to continue this. This chapter is not my best, but I'm up later than normal. I'm sorry if it seems alittle rushed. I love you guys!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any famous games, books, TV shows, or ect. That You may see. I only own Angel, her friends and her parents**

"_Speaking_**" Gavin speaking**

"Speaking" **Normal speaking**

_'Speaking_**' ****'Angel's thoughts**

"_**Speaking**_**" Parseltongue**

_**"Speaking" **_**Spells**

* * *

"Angel," a soft voice said as it shook my shoulder, "It's time to make dinner." I swatted the hand away and turned over. "Alright," said the voice I knew was Sirius', "I'll have to tell Harry that you aren't making his special dinner…"

"Crap!" I said as I sat up in bed and turned on the lights, "Get out. I need to get dressed!" Sirius didn't waste any time and left. I ran into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and sighed. "I'll just go in sweatpants and a tee shirt," I said as I quickly pulled my hair into a ponytail. I quickly changed and ran down stairs, knocking Ginny down in the entrance hall with a smirk of pride. Mrs. Weasley was already about to make dinner when I walked in. "Oh no ma'am," I told her, "The kitchen is mine tonight."

"But-" Mrs. Weasley tried to say.

"Nope not listening. Tell everyone that they are not allowed in until I'm done cooking or there will be Hell to pay."

Mrs. Weasley let her head sink low as she finally walked out. "Alright, but if you need any help, call for me alright?"

"I can call for Kreature," I said as the tips of my hair were going black, showing that I was annoyed, "I know how to cook." When she left I called Kreature. "Kreature, are you willing to help me cook?"

"What does Misses Birdy need?" he asked.

"Well, I'm going to need a large cauldron, two full body chickens, a full sack of potatoes, and twenty ears of corn. Can you get all that for me?" I ask him.

"Yes ma'am, Kreature will be right back with it all." He left with a pop and no more than a minute later he had the chickens and the large cauldron, and he left again. I somehow managed to light a fire in the fire place and fill the cauldron up with water. I put it over the fire place and placed the two chickens in there. By the time I did all that, Kreature had gotten everything and was waiting on further instructions.

"Ok, can you find me two big pots?" I asked him. I didn't want to touch anything that Kreature said was unsafe and make the kitchen explode. He did the task before I could blink my eyes. I turned on the stove and gave Kreature my thanks. I then poured water into both pots and put them on the eyes of the stove.

I needed them to start boiling so I went to check on the chickens. The water was already boiling, but the chicken wasn't anywhere close to being done. "Could you get me some… salt, pepper, and bay leaves?" I asked Kreature. All he did was nod his head and popped out, and back in with all the spices. "Thank you Kreature. I have one more favor to ask of you." I whispered my secrete favor into his ear and he popped out.

I saw the water starting to boil in both of the pots so I placed the potatoes in their water after I peeled them so none of the skin was on them. I put half the sack in the water, and covered the pot.

I then put a handful of salt into the pot that my corn was going to go into. I put some pepper in there too and let them dissolve. I peeled all the ears and got most of the tiny hairs out before chopping off the ends and then into halves. Finally I had my potatoes and my corn cooking.

Now I needed to put the salt, pepper, and bay leaves into the chicken. The chicken was half way done, but I thought it could still hold the flavor. I put three bay leaves into the water and a handful of salt and pepper. Now all I had to do was wait.

* * *

After about fifteen minutes, I decided I needed to find a potato masher, big spoons, and a fork. I found everything with ease and checked the potatoes. The fork slid into them easily so I knew they were done. I found a strainer on my own and poured the potatoes into it. I put the potatoes back into the dry pot and grabbed the potato masher. After the potatoes were mashed, salted, and buttered, I turned off the eye that the corn was on and left it there.

I went to check on the chicken and saw that it was ready to be picked off the bone. I took the chicken out of the boiling water very carefully with two of the big spoons I had found. It was easy to pull the chicken because it was so tender that it practically fell off the bone.

Suddenly, throwing me out of my concentration, a knock on the door was heard. I scowled and pulled it open slightly. "Can I help you Ron?" I asked when I saw who it was.

"When's dinner going to be done? It's already 7:30," he asked

I looked at my watch, which had the correct time on it, "No it's not. It's only seven! It won't be ready until eight."

"Well then," he said a little sad, "Can I have a snack?"

"Wait here," I said as I closed the door behind me. I found him a light snack of potato chips, and walked back to the door, "Can these hold you until I'm done cooking?"

"I suppose," he groaned as he took the bowl of chips and went back into the living room.

I turned back toward my work and finished de-boning the chicken and putting it back into the boiling water that now had some of the chicken's natural oils laced in it. The boiling motion would break up the chicken a bit and allow me time to make the dumplings. I found the flour and milk and set to work.

* * *

After five minutes the dumplings were being put into the water and stirred into the meal. Now all I had to do was stir it periodically and clean up.

"Misses Birdy! Kreature has the thing you wants," said the house elf as he popped back into the room.

"Thank you Kreature," I said, "Dinner's almost ready. Could you put it on the counter over there?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Kreature… I have a question?"

"Ma'am?"

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"You remind me of Young Master Regulus. He was always nice to Kreature and let him help in things he could do on his own. He always said 'Thank You.'"

"Oh," I said fairly shocked, "I'm very honored that you think of me so fondly."

Kreature and I talked for about fifteen minutes with either him or me going and checking the dumplings. "Misses Birdy," Kreature said, "I be thinking it is done."

I got up and checked myself and nodded, "Why don't you set the table Kreature?"

"Yes ma'am," he said.

I walked out of the kitchen and walked to the living room where all of the Order were waiting on dinner. Tonks and Remus were sitting on the couch with Harry and Ron beside them. Ginny was sitting at her mother's feet like a dog, and her father was sitting on the arm of the chair Molly was sitting in. Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie were in the middle of a tag team chess match. Snape was sitting in one of the other chairs reading a book. The rest were just scattered around the room.

"Dinner's ready," was all I said before Ron shot up and went into the kitchen. He stopped as the smell of delicious food hit his nostrils. He moaned as he took a big whiff. "Go sit down. I'll fix your plates," I said as I directed Ron to the table. He sat down without a fuss, hoping to get the first plate. "Ron, it's Harry's birthday, he gets first plate," but his face turned sad and puppy like, "But you can have second." His smile came back full force.

I fixed everyone a plate as quickly as possible: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Snape, Sirius, Ginny, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Remus, Tonks, Kingsly, Moody (even though he probably wouldn't eat it), Mr. Weasley, and Mrs. Weasley. Finally, I made mine and sat down to eat it.

* * *

Ron had taken the first bite and moaned in happiness. I smiled slightly as I continued to eat my food. I had to say, it was a pretty good batch.

"Not bad," I said as I took another bite.

"Not bad?" Harry asked, "This is amazing!" Everyone, including Moody, to my surprise agreed.

"I'm glad you guys like it. My momma taught me how to make it. This and Ham and Egg pie are the only things I can make without burning the kitchen down though." I replied.

"What's a 'Ham and Egg Pie?'" Fred asked.

"I'll have to make it for you one day," was all I said.

"Can I get seconds?" asked Ron, Fred, George, and Bill at the same time. I giggled and nodded my head. They made a race to the couldron, but ultimately Bill won.

"What did you think of it Professor Snape?" I asked the sallow skinned man.

Snape looked at me in the eye and said, "It was acceptable." I smiled widely because I knew he didn't even hand out mild compliments, and he had given me one!

"Can you tutor me at potions?" I asked him, "I need to get at least moderate before school starts."

He nods his head in agreement, "When do you want to start?"

"After dessert?"

"Acceptable," he said.

"Dessert?" asked Harry.

"Yep," I said. I got up and walked to the counter that Kreature put the item on. I grabbed the tall rectangular box and moved it to the table that Mrs. Weasley had cleared with her wand. I laid the box down and opened it.

"I sent Kreature to get you a ice-cream birthday cake," I said. The cake was a one tear and had a beautiful layer of icecream for the icing. It was plain white with pretty green cursive writing. "Happy Birthday Harry."

I looked at Harry and he was looking at the cake in awe. He looked up at me and smiled. He had never had a real ordinary birthday cake, so I got him one. I held out my arms as if to say Ta-da, but said, "Happy birthday Harry."

Thirty minutes of smiles and talking, saw me and Snape in the basement making a cure for boils and Pepper up potion. "So far you are doing... fair enough," Snape said. The cure for boils was almost done, and the pepper up had about ten minutes left on it.

* * *

"Thank you sir." I contiuned to work and barely looked up.

"Has anything happened since yesterday of notice?" Snape asked me.

"If I tell you, you have to swear on your magic that you won't tell Dumbledore."

"I swear on my magic that I will not give Albus Dumbledore any of the information that Angel Peacock is about to give me, so mote it be." As he finished a bright golden light wrapped around me and Snape, telling me that he had made the oath truthfully.

I told Snape all about the dream I had the other night, who my parents were, and why they sent me away. Snape was the only one I could talk to about this, and I knew I could trust him, even if everyone else didn't.

I finished my potions and bottled them. Snape said that they were as close to perfect as some one like me could get them. I looked at the clock and saw that it was now 9 o'clock in the evening. "I'm sorry I have to cut our time short Professor Snape, but I need to go do some stuff upstairs. When will you be back for our next lesson?"

"How about Thursday? That is the only day I have free all next week."

"That sounds fine. I'll see you then Professor." I nodded my head and walked out of the room.

I started up the stairs only to have Sirius knock me sideways as I got up them. "You wanna talk now?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" I replied. I pulled him into my room and we sat on the bed. We talked for about an hour about my shopping trip in Diagon Alley. I told him about the trunk and that he was welcome to floo to it at anytime, and that the password was "The Half-Blood Prince," and how I decorated it.

"Wow," Sirius said, "So I can come over anytime I want?"

"Only if you send me an owl before you leave, and when you get back."

"Why?" he asked.

"Let's just leave it at 'I worry,' for now."

Sirius shrugged and got up. "It's almost eleven. We need to go to bed." He petted Gavin on the head and ruffled my hair, "Night kiddo," he said as he walked out of my room.

_"I like him Mommy,"_ Gavin said to me.

"Well it's a good thing we are going to be here for a while. Do you want me to show you my new trunk? I need still need to decorate the training room, the kitchen, and the guest room."

Gavin nodded his head at me as I grabbed my bag. I climbed back into my trunk and climbed down the ladder.

* * *

I walked through the living room toward the kitchen. I laid my bag down onto the tile floor and dug until I found all my pots, pans, and spoons that I had gotten from my vault. I also pulled out the coffee machine, and ten mugs that I had baught. Apparently not only the fridge was auto-restockable. I found a pantry that had loads of canned foods, coffee, teas, and other dried foods. The kitchen even had muggle appliances like a microwave. That had microwave popcorn to go with it.

The bread box even restocked. I thought that was awesome!

I placed Gavin on the floor and looked at the counter tops. They were all chrome colored with the actual bodies of the counters being made of black wood. The walls were painted black, just like the counters.

"Can you keep up with me baby?" I asked the kitten as I walked back into the living room. I watched as he waddled after me. He was too cute, but I wouldn't get anything done if he kept doing that. I bent over and picked him up. I carried him into the training room which was the room right across from the kitchen.

I opened the door to... another corridor. On either side were black doors with blue walls bordering them. I opened one of the doors, the left one, and waked in. It was a potions lab. Without me saying or doing anything, all my potions ingredients came flying into the room and landing onto the shelves all over the room.

"That was odd," I said as I went across the hall and found the training room. It had a solid wood floor. I saw padding, dummies, and targets in a corner of the room and a whole wall made of mirrors. The rest of the walls were a pale blue. I nodded my head. _'Not bad,'_ I thought, _'Now all I have to do is decorate the guest room.'_ I thought. I looked at my watch as I made my way there. I had only been in here for thirty minutes so far, and I didn't plan on going back anytime soon. During our talk, I had told Sirius to knock on the lid of my trunk if anyone was looking for me, so I didn't have to worry.

I went into my study and looked for a book on wards. I had found a ward that would tell me if anyone got near my room, and it would work from here. _**"Aspice in me, et meos ex interpellatores"**_ I gave a winding wand motion and I felt the magic wrap around me and fly out to my room. I put the book back and grabbed the letter that my birth parents had written me, the photo album that they had left me, and the letters my friends have sent to me through the box.

* * *

I walked into the living room and over to my bag. _"Yay,"_ Gavin cheered, _"Mommy knows I'm hungry."_

"You're always hungry," I replied, pulling a bottle out of my bag and magically warmed it to average body heat. I placed Gavin on my lap and gave him the bottle.

I picked up the letter my birth parents gave me and broke the wax seal on the letter. It was written on the same parchment as the envolope in black ink.

* * *

"Darling Angel," It read,

"Your father would write this letter as well, but he has such horrible hand writting. Right now you are in my belly, waiting to come out, and we don't think we will be with you much longer than your first birthday.

You are our world Angel. We have a plan. You will always be loved and we will always be with you. Your father and I have never been so happy. We have always wanted a baby, and your god parents, Lily Evans and Remus Lupin know of our plan to send you to another universe. Remus should reconize you with just your smell, but Lily is not a werewolf like him. You will have to tell her.

Your father was actually close friends with Remus and the other Mauraders, and I with Lily. We talked to eachother about everything, and your father shared more than one detention with James Potter.

Lily and James are meant to be married in about a month, but seeing as I'm only four months pregnate with you at this point. Lily says that if she gets a boy, she's going to name him Harrison because of her father, and Jasmine for a girl.

She actually helped me name you. She always calls you her little angel.

Well, I have to go now. James is having cold feet again. We love you our little baby girl.

Love,

Mummy and Daddy."

* * *

All I could think was that Remus Lupin was my godfather. He must have known! I had to talk to him tomorrow. I then picked up the box that held all the letters from my friends. I had three of them, but I didn't want to read them now.

Remus was still on my mind and I needed to talk to him, and I wouldn't be able to sleep till I did.

"Gavin," I said while standing up, "We're going back."

Gavin gave a tired yawn and nodded, _"Ok Mommy,"_ he said as I struggled to climb back up the ladder.

I clambered out of the trunk and walked out of the room. I walked down the corridor until I reached the room I knew was Remus'. I knocked on the door, but no one came. I knocked again, louder.

"Angel?" Remus asked as he opened the door, "What are you doing up this late?"

"You knew," was all I said.

"Knew wha-"

"You knew who I was! You knew! You knew I was your goddaughter and you didn't even look at me all day or night!"

"Angel... I'm sorry. I didn't know you were going to react like this."

"How can I not? My mother and father left me a letter. It said that you were my god father and Lily was my god mother! I've lost my parents, birth and adopted, and my god mother! You thought I wasn't going to react like this?" I slapped him across the face and ran back into my room, barely noticing that everyone had just heard what I said.

I opened the door and crawled on my bed, Gavin still in my lap, and bawled my eyes out. Does he not want me? Did he not even want to be my god father? Was I that bad? These thoughts kept running through my head as I cried. Remus would use enough common sense to know that I didn't tell anyone I came back to this universe for a reason, but what else would he tell?


	8. Chapter 7

I woke up the next morning to find that Gavin was laying beside my bed. He was still in blissful sleep and purring as he drempt. I remembered last night and sighed. I had made a fool of myself and probably scared anyone who liked me before away.

There was a knock at my door, and a soft voice came through. "Angel," it was Snape, "Are you awake?"

"What do you want?" I asked in an angry voice. He knew that I had a terrible temper, but he didn't retreat from the door.

"To talk," He replied, "Please open the door."

I waved my hand, barely noticing that I had performed wandless magic, and the door slowly opened to reveal the older man. "What do you wanna talk about?" I asked as he made his way across the room.

"What happened last night. Potter told me what happened. How you slapped Lupin, and how you ran to your room crying."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"My Slytherins say the same thing, but they normally feel better when they do. And since I know the most about you, and so on, I thought that you would want to talk to me."

I didn't say a single word, just threw the letter that my parents had written to me and waited as he read it. "There was always a reason I hated that whole group, but I can't believe that Lupin would abandon his own Goddaughter."

"Do you remember my father?" I finally asked.

"I believe I did. He was the only one of the Mauraders who stood up for me. He told Potter and Black that enough is enough."

"I told Sirius who my parents were, but he didn't mention a thing about them."

"Maybe he thought he was saving you from the pain."

"Then why does he tell Harry about his parents?"

"That I can't answer."

"Did you know my mom as well?"

"Oh yes. She was different from any other Slytherin. She never had a thought of joining the Dark Lord, and she smiled often. She helped me with my Transfiguration work, and I helped her with charms. She could trip over air and still look graceful. "

I laughed at him and looked at him. "I know about you saving Harry."

He cleared his throat and stood up rapidly. "You already missed breakfast, and your tutoring lessons will start at noon. Now get dressed and ready for lunch."

"Yes sir," I said as he left the room, heading to Merlin knows where. I slowly got up, so I wouldn't wake up Gavin. But sadly, it didn't work.

"_Mommy? You up?"_ the kitten asked. He stood up and waddled his way onto my lap.

"Yes baby. I'm up. How did you sleep?"

_"Ok. Mommy why are you sad?"_

"How do you know I'm sad?" I asked him as I picked him up and went to the bathroom.

_"The tips of your hair are blue."_ I looked in the mirror and noticed that they were. They were a dark, almost navy blue.

I remembered what the woman at the hair salon had told me about my hair. "If the tips are black you are stressed, red; you're angry, blue; you're sad, green; you're happy, purple; optimistic or romantic, pink flattered and embarrassed. The darker or brighter the shade, the more intense the feeling."

Apparently, I was pretty sad. I quickly put on my black eyeliner and mascara and went to get clothes from the wardrobe. I grabbed a white v-neck t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. I ran a hair brush through my hair and brushed my teeth.

I grabbed Gavin and a bottle of formula and walked down the stairs into the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey... Angel," I heard Remus' voice as I walked into the room. I looked at him. He was sitting at the wooden table with Snape and Sirius.

"What do you want?" I asked as I warmed up the bottle and poured me a cup of coffee.

"We just want to talk," Sirius replied for Remus.

"What if I don't want to talk?" I asked sending both of them a glare that would make the Dark Lord piss his pants. I could tell my hair was changing again; from blue to a dark red. I tried to calm down as I fed Gavin his bottle. I could basically hear the gears in their heads go faster and faster as they tried to find a way to continue.

"Please, Angel," Sirius said in a pleading tone, "talk to us. Snape already told me where you are really from."

"Oh? Did he tell you that my mother and father named Remus and Lily my godparents? That he knew about their plan? That he smelled my scent as soon as he saw me?" I yelled.

"Is that true Remus?" Sirius asked his best friend. Remus didn't answer but lowered his head in shame. "Why would you do that? Were you just going to abandon her?"

"I-I don't know..." Remus said.

"You don't know? I lost my parents, my godmother, and the only home I've ever known, and you didn't once think that I needed to know I had one more family member?"

"Please Angel," Remus said, "I'm sorry! I just thought that you wouldn't want a monster like me as your-"

"Don't you dare say another word Remus John Lupin! I don't care that you're a werewolf!" I covered my mouth, thinking that I had said too much. They just kept looking at me and waited for me to continue. "I know and I would never do something like that! You are my godfather and I would love you even if you were as crazy as Bellatrix LeStrange."

Remus stood up and used his werewolf speed to wrap me in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry my little Lollipop. I still love you like the daughter I never had."

"Lollipop?" I asked.

Remus nodded his head, "Oh yes. Lily, your parents, and I had tons of nicknames for you. I called you Lollipop, Bubble Butt, Butterfly, Cookie, Cuddle Bug, Ducky, and Dumpling."

"Why do they mostly consist of food?" Snape asked.

"She was a _big_ baby," was all he said. For the next few hours, until noon, we talked about all the nick names that I had, Lily, and my parents.

"It's time fro your lessons," Snape said. He lead me to the basement and set me to work on a first year potion: Babbling Beverage. With in the next two hours, I had made a perfect batch. He looked at me with suspicion and gave me a fourth year potion to do: a burn healing paste. When I was done, it was a perfect orange paste. "How did you do this? This is a fourth year potion."

"I don't know. I'm just following the instructions you put up."

"But Potter couldn't even do this one."

"Then I don't know..."

"I guess you're just a natural," said a voice from behind me.

* * *

"William?" Snape asked, "Is that really you?"

"Hello Severus. How is my old friend?" the man asked.

"How did you get in here?" Snape replied.

"Oh, Albus brought me here. Said you 'had a suprise for me,' or something along those lines."

"William Smyth... meet your sister's daughter. Angel."

The man just stayed there is shock as he looked between me and Snape. "She can't be... Angel was sent away..."

"Does everyone know this?" I asked.

"Not the kids," Snape said trying to get me to be quiet. He looked at the shocked man. "She really is. I did some test while she was knocked out."

"You did?" the man and I both asked.

"I didn't tell Albus about them," Snape explained, "I knew more about you than you did." I stuck my tongue out at the man.

"May I go now professor? Remus is teaching me Defense Against the Dark Arts," I asked him. I saw a flash of something go through his eyes, but it was gone as soon it had come. He nodded his head and I set about cleaning my station.

Remus came down to the basement to get me, but when he saw William, he hugged the man tightly. "William! Your back from Africa!"

The man hugged Remus back and said, "Yeah I'm back. How is Sirius? I heard that he was living here again."

"Aren't you the least bit surprised that Sirius is free?" I asked the man.

"Not at all. I knew Sirius couldn't have murdered Lily and James, or kill Peter."

"How did you know he was innocent?" I asked.

"I never trusted Peter, and I tried to talk them out of changing it. They didn't listen."

"So... You're my uncle huh?" I looked the man over. He was a good looking man with messy, sun kissed brown hair that went down to his ears. His blue eyes shone with humor as I looked at him. He had a small frame, but his muscles were sharp and shaped to perfection (The tight t-shirt left little to the imagination). He had something I thought was impossible for anyone related to me, a tan. It wasn't too dark,but more like soft bronze color. His teeth was pearly white and straight. "I have a hot family!" I yelled.

William and Remus looked at me for a second and promptly fell onto the floor laughing. I just started to think to myself. '_How did I have a beautiful mom and a gorgeous uncle, but still be so plain?_' I thought.

William was up off the floor and looked me over as well, "You look just like your mom did at 15."

"What? That awkward stage?"

"No, well I mean yes, but you have the potential to be a very beautiful young lady."

"I'm sorry to tell you this William," Remus said, "But we are going upstairs into the drawing room. I'm teaching her DADA."

"I heard you were a teacher at one point," William said, "Did you enjoy it?"

"Oh yes," Remus said as he drifted into a dream like state.

"Okay, we have about five minutes before he snaps out of it. Let's go." William grabbed my hand and we ran out of the basement. He pulled me into a cupboard under the stairs that had an expansion charm on it, so we could both fit comfortably.

* * *

"Are you really my uncle?" I asked him.

"Yep. Your mom and I were twins. I have some pictures of your mom and dad if you want them." I nodded my head in excitment as we talked about all the things he and my mother did as children. "And Lizzy just fell. After falling down a whole flight of stairs, she just stood up and said 'Still Alive,' and I groaned. We laughed for about 15 minutes." We were in that cupboard for about an hour before Harry opened the door.

"Is this her?" he asked Remus sarcastically.

Remus looked down at me with disapproval and said, "Yeah that's her."

I looked down in slight shame as Remus walked William and me into the drawing room.

* * *

"Now, Professor Snape tells me that you are a natural with Potions. Let's hope you are as good at Defense Against the Dark Arts." He shot a random spell at me and I dodged it with ease.

"Okay," I said, "That was surreal!" He shot another at me and my first reflex was to lift my arms over my head to protect myself, but when nothing happened. I peeked out from under my arms and saw the shocked looks on Remus' and William's faces. "What did I do?" I asked, a little nervous.

"You blocked that spell. Without a wand..." Remus said, "That hasn't been done since..."

"Your mother saved your father."


	9. Chapter 8

"Saved my father?" I asked. I looked at them oddly, "What do you mean?"

"Your father was attacked one night... by a vampire," William said, "He and your mom were walking on the grounds at Hogwarts, and a vampire attacked. He was in a blood lust and he saw your father and charged."

"Your mother, timed his attack and rammed into the vampire."

"Your mother was a half Veela, and her wings shot out of her back and she tore that vampire apart for trying to kill her mate," Remus continued.

"But the vampire bit your mother and she started to turn. She was about to become a tri-creature. A wizard, Veela, and Vampire," Snape explained.

"You mean a succubus?" I asked, 'My life is so complicated.'

"Along those lines yes, but not really. Her magical power got stronger and she scared every other creature that she didn't consider 'pack' away," Remus answered.

"Your father felt so bad for making her this creature, but she couldn't resent him or even be mad at him," Snape said.

"'I'm so much more powerful now! I can protect my family and our future children,' she said, but I just think that saying that immaculated your father," William said, "Andrew just didn't listen though and tried to make himself stronger than your mom."

"He almost depleted his core. If that had happened he could have died," Remus said.

"She saw this and challenged him to a duel. She had planned to throw the duel to make him feel better, but your father actually did beat her. She was in a coma for weeks, and your father tried to take his life multiple times afterwards. He kept claiming that he wasn't good enough to be with her," William said.

"When he said it next to her bedside, she promptly woke up and slapped him across the face," Snape continued with a fond smile.

"She said 'If you ever say that again, I will do much worse than a slap!'" Remus laughed. "From that day forth your mom and dad were even. They were even in power and in love."

"They saved each other as they traveled the world together. Your father saved your mom from being eaten by a dragon, and your mom stopped your dad from being trampled by a herd of unicorns," William said.

"I love my parents!" I yelled when they were done.

That night I was sitting at the kitchen table with Gavin in my lap and Padfoot's head on my knee. "So Angel," Harry said, "Are you excited about going to Hogwarts?"

"Well from the stories of your adventures that Fred and George told me, I don't know. It seems very dangerous," I replied.

"What all do you know?" he asked.

* * *

'I know everything,' I thought. "That's for me to know and you to find out," I actually said. Everyone laughed as I put my dish in the sink and walked into the living room, where my uncle was. "Hey," I said, "I want to show you, Remus, and Sirius something." He nodded and went to get Remus before following me up the stairs, into my room. "Stand over there," I said pointing toward the bed.

Sirius, being the smartass that he is, he jumped on the bed and stood there. Remus and William stood by the foot of the bed and waited on me to get to them.

"Okay guys," I said after I had locked the door, "I'm about to show you something. You can't tell anyone unless I give you permission to do so. Not even Dumbledore."

"We understand," Remus and William said. Sirius barked, but I knew he wouldn't tell anyone; he did already promise, after all.

"Alright," I said as I made my way over to my trunk, "The Half-Blood Prince." My trunk gave a slight glow and I opened it. Remus gasped when instead of my trunk, there were a set of stairs. I nudged my head at the trunk, telling them to follow me. I climbed into my suite. Sirius had to turn back to his human form to get down the ladder, but he gasped as he saw the living room.

"Welcome to my humble home," I said as I lifted my arms in presentation. I practically heard all their jaws fall in awe as they looked around my home.

"This is-" Remus started but William and Sirius interrupted him.

"Awesome!" they said. The two men went about looking in all of the rooms and smiled. Remus was just standing there with his mouth wide open. He walked up to the furniture and gave a sad smile. I looked at him and saw that he had small, almost non-noticable tears in his amber eyes.

"Are you okay Remus?" I asked him.

He looked at me and quickly wiped his eyes, "This is your mom's couch. She had it in her room."

I raised a comical eyebrow at him and asked, "And how, prey tell, do you know that?" Remus blushed brightly and looked away at my stare.

It was William that spoke up and answered, "Didn't you know? Remus and your mom used to date."

"Yeah!" Sirius interjected,"He popped her cherry."

"I did NOT need to know that!" I yelled. I covered my ears and started to sing, "La la la la la!" over and over again..

I saw Sirius and William on the floor, rolling in laughter, while Remus covered his blushing face with his hands. "Come on guys," I said when I uncovered my ears, "Let me give you the grand tour." I took them to all the rooms: The training room, my study, the bathroom, and the guest room. "If you need me, I'll either be in my study or in my room," I pointed to the door across from the guest room. You guys can get a bed out of the bag in the living room. You can duplicate it and make enough for you all to have. I'm gonna go to the study and well... study."

I made my way to the study and sat behind my desk. I absorbed myself into my computer and looked up what made computers, cellphones and the like, work. I was going to find a way to make all muggle appliances work on magic!

About an hour later, I heard a knock on the door and I was pulled out of my concentration. "Come in," I called as I hid my notebook that I took my notes in, in the top drawer of my desk. It was Sirius coming into my study. "Hey Padfoot," I said, "What's up?"

"We're finally done with the room," he said, "We were planning on going back upstairs and get some clothes and other things. Want us to grab some things for you?"

"Yeah," I said, "I need Gavin (I forgot him in my room) and my back pack."

"Alright, we'll be back as soon as possible. Don't do anything stupid." I stuck my tongue out at him and decided to take a clean notebook and a black pen and go to my bedroom and do a bit of writing before bed. I got into my purple, oversized pajamas and took my hair down from the confinds of the ponytail.

* * *

A knock sounded at my door and William's voice reached my ears. "Angel? You in there?"

I opened the door to see my uncle standing there with a duffle bag in one hand and my kitten in the other. "_Hey Mommy!"_ Gavin said as soon as he saw me, "_It was too quiet without you!"_

I smiled at my baby and looked at my uncle. "Thank you for bringing him," I told him, but he wasn't listening to me. He was looking me over and had a fond smile on his face. "What?" I asked him.

He looked shocked as I pulled him out off his train of thought, and he shook his head. "Just that you are just like your mom. When we were kids, she would always wear clothes too big for her, that is until she got her inheritance."

"Oh, okay. I was just going to go to bed. I have to get up early to start my routine."

"Routine?"

"Yeah, I need a new one. I need to start excising and so on."

"What about eating veggies?"

"No way in hell." William burst out loudly and had to hold his gut.

"You want to come see the room?"

"Sure, but I think it best that we set some rules."

"Being given rules by my niece. Where did I go wrong?"

I rolled my eyes and said, "Just go get dressed for bed and go meet me in the living room in about ten minutes. Tell Sirius and Remus the same thing."

"Okay," he said as made his way across to the guest room where I assumed Sirius and Remus were already. I tore out a peice of note book paper and started to write down all the rules I could think of that weren't too harsh or unfair.

Five minutes later, I walked out of my room and went into the living room to wait for the guys. I sighed and sat down in the recliner and played with the gray tips of my hair. I was nervous, which I guess is under stressed. "You wanted to talk to us Angel?" I heard Remus' voice say from infront of me.

"Yes. I wanted to set some rules down," I replied.

"Okay," Sirius said, "What kind of rules?"

"I only have a few, and I think they're pretty fair."

"Ok," they all said and waited for me to tell them the rules.

"Okay, number one: Your room will be clean. I will go in there to check it once a month.

number two: You will clean up after yourselves. If it's yours, pick it up, and if you see someone else leave a mess, tell them.

number three: Anything you break, you buy. You will pay me back for everything you break, unless it's in the training room. I had that stuff charmed to fix itsself automatically.

number four: If you borrow any of my things, return them in the same condition you borrowed them.

Number five: Don't lie. I hate lying and I will not tolerate it.

Number six: If you are in any kind of trouble, come here, or to me. I will be giving you each a cell phone in time so you can contact me.

number seven: No dangerous or embarrassing pranks. I don't like them and I don't want anyone to get hurt.

number eight: Don't come to me saying you're bored. I will find you something to do."

"You sound like a mom!" Sirius said.

"My home, my rules. Oh and number nine: knock before you enter my study or room. I just figured I should let you know the rules before bed." I stood up and grabbed my backpack, "Goodnight guys," I said, "I hope you find my rules fair. I'm gonna go take a bath and go to sleep. I'm not feeling too well." 'Shit,' I thought, 'I'm getting moody. I better send Kreature out for lady things.'

I quickly made my way to my bathroom and started to run the water. I could practically feel my muscles tense as I called Kreature. "Kreature," I told the house elf, "I need you to go get me anything that could help with... that time of the month."

"Is Ms. Angel having her menstruals?" the little elf asked.

"Yes Kreature, I am."

"I will fetch Ms. a potion. It will stop cramps, and help control bloteyness and moodyness. I will also bring some supplies for you."

I blushed heavily as I nodded my head and he left. 'That was _way _too embarrassing,' I thought as I got undressed. I sat down in the almost scalding hot water. My muscles relaxed under the hot water. I sighed and just relaxed in the hot water. I took a deep breath and held my nose and mouth under the water and just tried not to think.

'Am I where I'm supposed to be? or is that with my friends?' I thought, 'That's right, I haven't read any of their letters yet. I need to do that sometime tomorrow,' and my thoughts just kept going. "I miss my momma," I said outloud thinking of the mom that raised me. My eyes filled slightly with tears as I thought about my mom.

I sat up in the tub and decided to get out. I needed to sleep. My classes weren't going to learn themselves. I put my pajamas back on and climbed into my nicely made bed. Gavin climbed up by my head and licked my nose. _"I love you Mommy,"_ he said.

"I love you too baby. I'll see you in the morning." With that I fell asleep with the vision of my momma smiling down at me.


End file.
